Arcs
by TheAwesomeGamingWolf
Summary: God damn it


Alfredo wakes ups, Climbs outside of window NAKED but proud

Carl, who notices Alfredo, goes over but stays at a safe distance, Admiring his Senpai's actions,"It's small" he said, It was a cold morning in Australia.

I am Alfredo, and this is my story...(edited), A absolute unit of a bird swoops down and picks him up by his head taking him to a distant land down under, Your boi Alfredo still naked, and in the air, Alfredo lands on an unusual island, Alfredo realizes he's in Japan, he remembers what suicide forest looks like.

He finds some poor senpai's dead body and scrapes the wet sticky clothes off the corpse running for cover to a unusual high school before the logang find him. Alfredo finds an abandoned high school, named robloxian high. He goes inside.

Alfredo takes cover in a computer class, Logan then quotes "I will find you, and I will kill you". Alfredo scared and moist blasts ASMR from the computer lab and runs upstairs into a class room with a minion hat glowing ominously, he wears the omen and sees the room suddenly no longer empty but now with monster grills in his shock he runs out only to be approached by a ghost grill whomst is kawaii and sexi and so desu

"Well I never been scared and turned on at the same time before" the boy said out loud, the ghost grill then whips out a dick that's bigger than Alfredo's!

"It ain't gonna suck itself" she purred as she slithered towards her next meal Alfredo now cornered begged for mercy only earning a smack on the face from the ethereal thot, Logan, then suddenly appears, "I found youuuuuuuu" Logan said. Logan then draws out his tazer and stuns the ghost grill, somewhat saving him from being GAY.

Logan continues to stun the ghost grill until she can't feel anything. The boi yeets out of the nearest window, the boi fucking runs like Jew in a camp, As Alfredo runs through the forest undead rise and chase with hefty breasts they cling to him halting him, "leaving so soon?" They chide as they throw him back into the high school, Alfredo still trapped is horrified by the short work the logang put up, their faces reeled in horrer as they were fucked out of their life force, the monsters lolling in pleasure as they absorb all of the spooge And henceforth

Alfredo then gains a bond with the monsters, 2 weeks have past. The monsters decided to free Alfredo but keep the Logang since Alfredo was sucked dry and they bring the ghost grill to supervise him if he were to regain his sucked dry energy. Alfredo, now a free man, returns to the Jew camp he found long ago with the ghost grill along side him. Alfredo and ghost grill joins in a long line of Jews, eventually they were given a choice of LEFT or RIGHT both lead to chambers, Alfredo unknowingly chooses LEFT ghost grill tags along. they then were stripped of what they had and were immediately sent to work. Alfredo spends 3 months in the camp along with ghost grill.

Alfredo had been famished for far too long unsurprisingly the ghost had yet to hunger yet lusted the ashes as she stuffed her :eggplant: with ashes toiling with mementos a fixed to her breasts, Alfredo had pleaded for relief of his hunger his ghost gf told him "very well, maybe we both can gain from this bond" she said presenting her breasts,"drink up bby" she said, Alfredo suckled at her breasts drinking the Pepsi from her nips like an African child drinks chocolate water, Alfredo, sucking the hell out of the nips, aggressively he slammed her on to the ground, claiming her as her energy source. He went at it for at least 3 hours. Now fully restored, Alfredo then plans to escape the camp.

A small white wolf child with blue hair watches with need in her eyes, she approached the feeding couple begging for nourishment, both agree to aid her hunger at the exchange for their lust, Alfredo, then grabs the child and constantly thrust his :eggplant: into her ass, ghost grill joins in thrusting her larger :eggplant: into her PUSSY. many hours past... soon turn to days, days turn to weeks.

Hilter took notice on their actions, and confronts them personally. Hitler personally asked the for their release, and to them to his office. Two German soldiers take them into a white van with candy that's heavily guarded.

(IN GERMAN) "They're precious cargo" Hitler stated, "Bring them in mint condition and with haste". Alfredo and his gang of girls were transported to Berlin, where the REAL fight begins.

(end of Camp arc)

Chapter 1- too desu for the world

As jazz wakes up in his temple home, he can smell sushi and rice in the air. Jazz walks down to the giant octo statue and worships his God by dabbing, today is the day he must pass the trial to become a oni~san, his sister sayori called him a baka because he slept in and is late for the ceremony in which he would receive an assignment.

The assignment was to work in the chocolate hill's rice fields where all the snakes and flees are. Jazz knows if he goes, he'll not return but he accepted it anyway, he was through with life and wanted to move on to the next. A bearded homeless man gave jazz a motherfucking sword and drinkable Yogurt for his life taking journey. Jazz pray to izanami for her titty milk and other juices.

Jazz, now blessed with the milk, with a ginunting in his right hand ,a empty yogurt can to his left, and a empty basket on his back, Jazz departed from the tribe and headed down to the chocolate hills...

While on his journey, he gets lost so the boy asks a god for directions, the god tells the boy to go fuck himself, the lost boy walks to random town., he spots a neko cafe. The boy took notice of the cafe and turn around back traces to his tribe for proper directions, The boy back tracks, but he goes to the wrong tribe, like a fucking idiot. The boy still thinking its the safe heaven, he calls home. Goes into a enemy camp. The boy realizes that they tame dogs instead of eat em, so he dipped like there was no tomorrow, away from the enemy tribe. The boi gets back to his tribe out of breath, like black running from the cop. Enters and asks for the right directions this time, and not t neko cafe. He starts his journey once again.

The boy travels miles out, closing in the fields, and from a distance, he saw it. The boy held up his ginunting, charging into the fields when suddenly... an arrow flew by scrapping his left cheek, he looked up at the top of the hill just before the fields and saw the Tailless Monkeys, the tribe that dominates all of Bohol, they were there for the rice as well. "ibalik ang guwapong batang lalaki" said one of the men with bows. The boy looked up and then down, looking for a way to defeat them, there was no negotiation between the Tailless Monkeys. The boy grinned then turned around, slowly walking back, the tribe let there guard down, THEN THE BOY whipped his ginunting at the tribe. It some how managed to pierce a man, the Tailless Monkeys immediately shot arrows at the boy, the boy managed to dodge a few until one managed to hit his left arm, DROPPING THE CAN OF YOGURT! The boy then was enraged and filled with hatred, he cursed the tribe and everything else. Multiple arrows came from the air, landing on the boy. I the boy fell, with arrows all over his body. The boy dies.

THE END

END OF THE BOY THE THAT NEVER CARED ARC

Beginning of KAI arc

Kai woke up, it was 2am in the morning and it was freezing, he looked at the window and saw the night sky.

Then he got to work putting on his head band and getting his morning latte. Later he had a latte in hand and he was making on his new type writer, thinking of ideas for the new fanfic. Then the sound of knocking on his door was heard all around the house, he went to answer for it. When he opened it, just a split second something lunged on.

Its was his drunken husband jazz. He wanted something, but he was too drunk to said, Jazz then remembers he was suppose to be DEAD, so as his drunken self, he grabbed Kai's unplugged toaster and fork and ran up to his bathroom and plugged it in, and electrocuted himself to death.

Kai wakes up, "It was just a dream, whew".

Kai then leaved the house to go to work at subway where he is a secretary for train tickets and one day monster grills flood the station all hoping to go to Japan, Alfredo was amidst the crowd of monster grills of many kind. He was like the king of them. Alfredo looks down to Kai and offers him "happiness" and "pleasure", a perfect life. Alfredo takes his wrist and takes his to the place he calls the oasis. Alfredo requests Sean to come and curb stomp kai. They then take him to a place.

Owo

Kai leave the Oasis by taking the subway to work and kai gives a slime girl a ticket both hands touch and she dumps clue glue for 5 hours, Kai keeps working on the subway. by the way Jazz/the boy is dead, meanwhile Alfredo vows to his army of monster grills that he'll find a new master to dominate them all before he runs out of juices/energy to feed the grills, and that the next master WILL BE KAI, btw Jazz/the boy is dead. Ghost grill, the head commander, mourns her masters last speech. BTW JAZZ/THE BOY IS STILL ALIVE BUT IN HELL SO NO ONE CAN BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY. Kai's peaceful days as a subway worker, are soon coming to an end.

Alfredo geta the cheat menu and spawn jazz back in the story. Kai catches word of the masters passing, he then proceed to defy gravity and flew up into space with alien waifus to live, the aliens strip kai of his juices and energy, jazz had a twin sibling called jizz who claimed over the monster waifus and ordered the violation of jazz and Alfredo they both are captive in a slime grills moist hot asshole, all the while Alfredo's sister marinara attempts to save the day by giving them spicy food disrupting the masters fuck-fest(edited)

PIZZA TIME

Jazz and Jizz came to a conclusion to this predicament, they both had a temporary alliance and left their side of the "fest". Both of them left and tried to find the nearest Costco to buy some rope to hang themselves.

Jizz and Jazz both successfully die. The inflation of the twins passes as they both bloat, the volume of jazz increased significantly as did the amount of jizz's body a ghost grill swallowed all of jizz and swallowed a mouthfu of jizz at a time, jazz still barely alive was engorged into her :cat: and she was very excited with a full belly she came buckets of jizz and jazz, both had regained consciousness as slime people both a viscous purple ooze, Meanwhile Alfredo escape the clutches of the slime and proceeded to defy gravity to meet the next "provider". Alfredo finds Kai and immediately started undergoing a ceremony in which Alfredo will hand over his title of "Juice provider" to his army of monster grills

Meanwhile jizz and jazz work on eliminating marinara by converting her to their race

Jizz and suddenly were caught and executed by Marinara

he was decapitated, and defiled by her then burnt

Kai then left the alien race alone after a race war had broken out, he yeeted into orbit landing in the rice fields, Alfredo leaving his title to Kai before he left. Alfredo then joins the space war to cover Kai and provide him time to escape which successfully worked in the end. Alfredo suddenly disappears from the story.

Kai explores the the desolate location and finds there is a forest of the dead roaming through the initial motive being safety kai ran for his life until he had taken cover in a derilect city bustling with monster grills, As their new "provider", the monster grills gather up and Kai REALSED HIS JUICES ONTO THEM. Kai thinks of how his life escalated from working in a subway to being the "provider" of monster grills, he was pleased to live life this long.

Kai then considered how a holocaust could be performed, the monsters being satisfied kai had then stolen a ethereal wolf child from a wolf lady with blue hair to get a gathering, Kai had no longer been able to produce juice and resorted to eliminating the monsters that had produced the aids in people making them only fuckbound

Jazz died out of starvation as a slime/ghost whatever. Kai ends up killing almost half of the population of monster grills, but then suddenly a mystical figure appears right in front of Kai about to murder Ghost grill... the figure then shaped into... ALFREDO! who has been missing for a long time.

Kai then gives Alfredo the baby from wolfychus filthy feeding

Alfredo then tosses the baby away and choke slams Kai unto the ground, "Sup FUCKER!" Alfredo yelled, "I thought you were the one!". Kai grinned, "Hey! look at me, I'm the captain know".

kai then leaved the scene and started a new life as a secretary to a corporation

Alfredo then curses that he'll be after Kai to avenge his fallen monster grills

End of Arc, Kai V Alfredo

now beginning That's PORN! arc

Kai catches jazz jerking his chicken in his room.

Kai then fucking leaves and never returns after seeing someone kill a fucking bird

Kai then wakes up and sees himself STILL in the Kai V Alfredo arc.

Kai then yeets out of bed, covered in his juices, from the dream.

I remove the oj from my clothes and head to work by subway

Kai walks to subway.

Kai works hard.

Kai sometimes fucks the sandwichs

Alfredo gets vore by aliens and the give birth to him as :Sean:

Alfredo is a happy man(no im not)

Jazz is still the only slime man

Alfredo finds Kai

but Alfredo has no need of revenge instead, hes in need of company

Alfredo yeets to plane and go to Germany, to visit Hitler, cause why the fuck not

Kai sits at his desk job locating Jews, mfw kai is literally causing the holocaust to Jews at Hitlers digression

Alfredo assists Kai and encourages him, when together, the can accomplish anything.

opәɹɟlɐ and kai start the next holocaust and everyones happy. END

And Kai and Alfredo live happily ever after

together...

forever...

15 years later...

Kai and Alfredo had a wedding in Warsaw

Alfredo takes control again and shoots himself

Kai took action as well and killed himself too

both Kai and Alfredo both live ETERNAL together

as a married couple of course

after the tragic end to both Kai and Alfredo, they have both left a child.

the child's name is...

Carlo Martinez

END of Alfredo x Kai Arc

Beginning Rise of the Monster Grills Arc

Owo

Carlos, the legacy of Kai and Alfredo, continues to live on life

Carlos then decides to search for Ghost Grill to find the cause of his parent's death.

on the day he was about to leave out, he got kidnapped

surprisingly he was kidnapped by monster MeN

and raped

in the back of a van, IN n OUT n BACK IN for 9 straight hours

Carlos, exhausted by the amount of DICK hes been receiving, decides to live like this for the rest of his life. THE END OF LEGACY ARC!

END OF BOOK


End file.
